Guild
Information Guild can be joined in order to give the player access to additional features of Knights and Dragons. You can either make a request to be accepted into a guild, or pay to create your own. Guilds are available on both Android and iOS versions of Knights and Dragons. Being in a Guild lets you partake in Guild Wars, which allows guilds to battle each other in order to earn rewards; much like the Arena and Epic Bosses. Guild Menu This is the main page from where you navigate the guild system. You can view your guild (or create one), find a guild, participate in events, view any messages, or consult the Guild Help Menu. Creating A Guild If you are not part of a guild, the "My Guild" button is replaced with the "Create Guild" button. Here, you may go through the process of creating a guild in this tab. It requires you to have at least 400,000 Gold to pay for the creation of it. Once you click on the Create Guild button, you need to choose a name for it, select a main element, as well as create a Banner for your guild. Banners have different Icons available depending on what element you select, such as a Ghost for Spirit, a Tornado for Air, and so forth. My Guild This is the main body of the Guild system. Here, you can view everything regarding your guild. Main Page In the Main Page, there are a number of quests you can assist with in order to help your guild level up. You can also view the Guild Description, the Requirements for joining, and you have the option to leave the guild here. Guild Quests These are unlike normal quests in that they are undertaken by the entire guild together, with your cumulative efforts being recorded. If you press the MVP shield on the right side of the Quest Board, you can view which guild members have done what for a quest, ranked in order of who has contributed the most. If you have contributed the most at the end of a quest, then you earn an MVP badge on the Members page. Members Here, you can bring in new members to your guild, inviting from your Friends List or by entering a Friend Code. You also have the option to see members profiles, or boot them from the guild. If you are the Guild Master, have the additional option to rank your Members up or down. Member Info Here you can see the rankings of the leaders of the guild. There is only one Guild Master, Champion, and Sentinel, but there can be more than one High Commander and Commander. 'Guild Level Progression' Please fill in at each officer increase (max is level 75 and max members is 40) Bonuses Here, you can see what Bonuses the Guild gives you for a certain element of the armor you wear. The Bonuses can be improved for an ever-increasing amount, starting at 1,000,000 Gold. The effects gained apply to BOTH elements of an armour (E.g., an Earth/Water Armour in a guild with +10% to those elements would have a +20% Boost) Guild Bonus Cost Chart Note: For two element armor sets, BOTH bonus are added together and applied. Guild Officers Bonus Guild Chat You can chat with any guild member who is online. Chat lines are limited to 140 characters. Contribute You can contribute gold to your guild . The minimum amount of gold to give is 10,000 gold, and if you donate enough gold, you can get rewards. Donations go toward upgrading your Elemental Bonuses, and the purchase and upgrading of Guardians. Contribution Log Here, you can see the amount of gold what you and the other members have contributed to the guild, both overall and on an individual basis. You can also check their profiles from here. Guardians Guardians are creatures (formerly boss monsters) that can be used by your guild. They each cost 100,000 gold, and can be individually upgraded. The maximum amount of guardians your guild can have is 70. All purchased guardians can only be used once per battle. Even if they survive the battle, they will vanish. They are: *Earthquake Serpent *Water Elemental *Crimson Dragon *Mighty Mammoth Rider *Titania Each come at level 1, with attack of 228 and defense of 212. They can also be upgraded with the gold contributed to the guild. Guardian Shop Here, you can purchase a Guardian for the sum of 100,000 Gold. Having Guardians will assist in the upcoming Guild Wars events, with more powerful ones reducing the amount of points earned by an opposing guild. Guardians can be upgraded for an ever-increasing price up to level 10. Level 10 guardians have 738 attack, 714 defense, and 38,954 health. (This is the same as an Admiral-generation Epic Boss at level 60.) Guardian Cost And Stat Chart Find/Join Guild You can browse the entire list of guilds here, and view their profiles. If you are not part of a guild, you can also send an application to join from this page. Search Instead of browsing the entire list of guilds, you may search for a specific guild, either by name or by element. Guild Profile From the Profile, you can see the Guild's Message, requirements for joining, amount of members, and view the profiles of individual members. If you do not have a guild, you may ask to join from this page as well. Message Center Here, you can check what is going on in your Guild. You may also Accept or Decline requests from players who wish to join your Guild. Information You can check whether your Member had completed a quest, a new member is added, etc. here. Guild Request You can Decline or Accept a Request. Only higher ranked members can bring in new members or turn them away. Events Guild Wars are now in game. Certain armors, keys, and gems will be rewarded to EACH MEMBER of the top guilds in the competition based on your Guilds ranking similar to how arena rankings work. This means that if a guild wins, each of the members will get an amount of gems, keys, and armors - irrespective of individual level at the end of the Guild War event (Usually runs for 48hrs). Ranking is determined by the number of points your guild has earnt during battles with other guilds - so be mindful, even if you are winning by a good margin, don't stop bringing the pain - the goal is to get as many points as possible, Victory gives good bonus points, but if you are losing, keep on going to get more points - even the top Guilds lose a few battles! To start a Guild War, you must Declare War on the Guild War screen - after a few minutes your Guild will be matched to a random similar strength Guild If you have Guardians, 1 wil be deployed each battle - if your Guardian is not defeated, the opposition are points penalised depending on the strength of the Guardian - See Guardians - Guardians once deployed will be lost for ever regardless if beaten, so i'd suggest if you are a lower level guild to not waste too much money on lvl 10 Guardians! In my experience, lvl 5 Guardians are usually sufficient for all but the most organised opponents. You should have a Guild Sentinel nominated and this should be your strongest Defensive member - while the sentinel is undefeated a further 50% points penalty applies, however for every unsucceful attack, penalty reduces by 5% to 25% at which point the Sentinel will be defeated anyway and the rest of the Guild members are open to attack. The developers need to work on this - 2 x level 11 members can attack the lvl 125 Sentinel 5 times between them and bring him down - this needs to be fixed, perhaps if the sentinel remains undefeated after 5 attempts, the 25% points penalty should remain, but the rest of the Guild becomes open to attack. (Can this be confirmed. It seems the 50% is to sentinel defense not to point reduction. This is why sentinels become easier to kill each attempt and much easier after defeated.) Your Guild Champion should be your strongest offensive member Your Guild Master dosn't really matter that much in a Guild Battle other than if you beat all 3 (Sentinel, Champion and Master) you recieve a points bonus for the Guild and the individual who contributed the most damage gets another smaller bonus points (confirm?) This is where all the Guild bonuses really add up - there is really no point having a non active Sentinel, Champion or Master as you need to take advantage of the accumulated bonuses for best effect (i've seen guilds with Commanders and High Commanders with much better ATT/DEF than the Sentinel and Champion) Sentinel & Champion get 7% ATT bonus, Master gets 10% ATT bonus, combine this with MAX Element bonuses and you can really dish out the DPS Offensive strategy - at the start of the war you usually have 3 attack options - Attack Gate, Attack Guardian, Attack Sentinel - Attacking the gate yields not many points, but is a good option if you are a very low level (even lower while the Guardian and Sentinel are undefeated!). Attacking the Guardian, you will recieve a small number of points for each attack and reduce the points penalty upon defeating the Guardian. Attacking the Sentinel (in my opinion the only first option) - beat the sentinel down as fast as possible to allow the rest of your Guild to attack any of the players of the opposition. This is where you get the most points - sooner you beat Sentinel and Guardian, the bigger the points reward for each individual PvP. Timing in a Guild War is important. Each Battle lasts just one hour, however it also takes 80 minutes to regenerate 100% of battle health. In theory, you should be able to attack 6 times without having to spend gems per battle - 4 attacks at the start of the battle and then once every 20 minutes as your Battle Points regenerate. The downside to this? it will take you an hour twenty to regenerate full health if your last attack was just before the war ended. Another War can be declared immediately after a finished battle, but usually you will want to wait an hour or so for everyone to regenerate enough health to be effective in the battle. If you have many active members and are easily winning wars, i'd suggest splitting into 2 teams and attack on alternating hours - this maximises Vicotry bonus points and total points acrual As the Sentinel and Champion are your biggest hitters, you should let them be the ones to Declare War - Juniors going "What does this button do?" can often result in a bit of tension within the Guild :) Feel free to edit this post if i have done a poor job or missed something - tried to keep it as objective as possible. Guild Help You can go to Guild Help for additional information regarding guilds. It covers most of what we went over on this page, so it's a useful reference if you need to know something in-game. Category:Gameplay